the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Balhiir
Medium Outsider (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 18d8+54 (135 hp) Initiative: +10 (+6 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative) Speed: Fly 40 ft. (perfect) AC: 21 (+6 Dex, +5 Natural), Touch 16, Flat-footed 15 BAB/Grapple: +18/+22 Attack: 1 slam +25 melee touch (absorb spells, drain magic items or energy drain) Full Attack: 1 slam +25 melee touch (absorb spells, drain magic items or energy drain) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Energy drain, absorb spells, drain magic items Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., arcane sense, light aura, special binding, DR 15/epic Saves: Fort. +14, Ref. +17, Will +16 Abilities: Str 19, Dex 22, Con 17, Int 4, Wis 16, Cha 17 Skills: Escape Artist +35, Hide +27, Listen +24, Sense Motive +24, Spot +24 Feats: Ability Focus (Drain Item), Dodge, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Mobility, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Slam) Environment: Negative Energy Plane Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 17 Treasure: None Alignment: Always true neutral Advancement: 19-36 HD (Medium); 37-54 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: - This creature appears as a softly glowing cloud with diamond-shaped sparkles of light within. Balhiirs normally reside on the Negative Energy Plane, where they can absorb all forms of energy, including life forces and magic. Little else is known of the balhiir’s habits in its home plane, due to that plane’s inimical effect on normal lifeforms. Balhiirs are very efficient in their use of the energy/magic they consume. These creatures can hold enough energy to keep them active for months. If they run out of energy however, they do not perish. Instead, they enter a form of hibernation that can last indefinitely. The presence of energy within its sensory range awakens it, a process that requires a full round. Combat A balhiir feeds on magic, requiring at least 1 spell level per day to avoid starvation and being forced into hibernation. It seeks only to drain magic, always moving toward the largest concentration of magic. Because of its cloud form, it can squeeze through any opening of at least 1 inch diameter. Arcane Sense (Su): A balhiir can detect magic and the presence of life-forms up to 100 ft. away, even through stone and other solid obstacles. Light Aura (Su): Whenever a balhiir stores enough spell levels up to its Con, it radiates light in 5 ft. radius. Every increase of spell levels equals to its Con increases the light area by +5 ft. radius. Thus, a balhiir which stores a number of spell levels equals to its Con x4 will radiate light within 20 ft. radius. Furthermore, an active balhiir burns off 1 stored spell level per day as its sustenance. Absorb Spells (Su): A balhiir automatically absorbs any spell or spell-like ability which targets anywhere within 10 ft. of the creature or which has its effect (even partially) within 10 ft. of the creature. It may also make a melee touch attack to absorb any existing spell effects on an individual. Treat this as a greater dispel magic effect at caster level 18. Any dispelled spell adds its spell level to the balhiir’s stored spell levels. A balhiir can store up to a total amount of spell levels equals to its Con x5. After this limit, every spell it absorbs inflicts 1d6 damage per spell level. Drain Magic Items (Su): All magic items within 10 ft. are drained of its magic. Against charged items and single-use items (e.g. potions, scrolls), this drains a single charge or use. Against magic weapons, armors, shields and other bonus-type items (e.g. amulet of natural armor +3, amulet of health +2, etc.), the balhiir reduces the bonus by -1. Against other magic items, it reduces the caster level by -1. When the charges, bonus or caster level reaches zero, the item is disenchanted and permanently non-magical. For each charge, bonus and caster level drained, the balhiir gains 1 stored spell level. If a magic item is being worn or held, the owner may make a Cha-based DC 24 will save for each item to resist being drained. In addition, the balhiir can make a melee touch attack to drain a magic item of 1d4 charges, bonuses or caster levels. Energy Drain (Su): If there is no more magic for the balhiir to drain, it may make a melee touch attack to bestow 1 negative level instead. The balhiir gains 1 stored spell level per negative level bestowed. A drained creature may attempt a Cha-based DC 22 fort save to remove each negative level 24 hours later. Special Binding (Ex): A balhiir can be affected by a modified trap the soul spell. The modification can be known by making a DC 25 knowledge (arcana) check and requires a DC 25 spellcraft check during casting. The modified trap the soul spell cannot be absorbed by the balhiir which however cannot be compelled into service, but the creature that freed it gains certain powers over the balhiir. Firstly, the creature can attempt to bind the balhiir again with another trap the soul spell, gaining +4 on its caster level check against spell resistance and the spell DC increases by +2. Secondly, the character may instead draw the balhiir, which must be within 20 ft., into himself through sheer force of will as a full round action. This requires an opposed will save check. If the character wins the opposed will save check, he absorbs the balhiir and must make a fort save against DC 10 + 1 per 5 spell levels stored by the balhiir or dies in the process. The character gains the use of spellfire as if he possesses the spellfire wielder feat, except that he cannot absorb spells. When he gets a new feat, he may choose the spellfire wielder feat to be able to absorb spells even if he is no longer a 1st level character. If the character has levels in spellfire channeler prestige class, he gains all of the balhiir’s stored spell levels which may cause back fires; otherwise he gains the stored spell levels up to a maximum of his Con score. When all the acquired spell levels are expended, the balhiir is truly dead. If the character dies before expending all the spell levels, the balhiir emerges from his body with the remaining spell levels. Racial Skills: A balhiir gains +8 racial bonus on escape artist checks. Option: Using Spellfire The rules for using spellfire are found in Magic of Faerûn, pp.18-19, 23 and 38-40. If you do not use this book, treat spellfire as a supernatural ability to blast a fiery ray of arcane energy up to 400 ft. range as a standard action. This requires a melee touch or ranged touch attack, dealing 1d6 damage per spell level expended, DC 20 reflex save half. This damage is half fire, half raw arcane energy. Alternatively, spellfire can be used to heal 2 hit points per spell level expended by touch as a standard action. Category:Outsiders